


In the Details

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Hurt Sam Winchester, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer only shows Sam what he wants him to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Details

Title: In the Details  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Characters: Sam Winchester and Lucifer  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Word Count: 268  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.  
Summary: I show you only what I want you to see, Sam. Don't believe me? Lucifer POV.

 

I show you only what I want you to see, Sam. I see that you still don't believe me. Let's play a game, shall we?

The walls are yellow. No, they're actually green. Or are they? Does it matter?

Knock, knock.

Someone's at the door, Sam. It's Dean, and he has a shotgun. Must be for you, sport. Maybe he's tired of you weighing him down.

Just kidding.

Your brother would never harm a hair on your head. The poor bastard.

Oh, you're ignoring me. I see you're going to take a shower. Brushing your teeth first? I wouldn't recommend it. The sink is overflowing with poisonous spiders after all.

Swearing at me? Really? You need to wash your mouth out with soap, you dirty boy. That's no way to treat a guest.

Taking some aspirin? Why only take two? Take three. Take five. Heck, take thirty and wash it down with your brother's whiskey. That nasty old stress headache will never bother you again.

Oh, you're glaring at me. Too bad you can't do shit.

Now, you're pulling up a chair. Sitting with me? I'm flattered. I knew we would be friends. That's right, Sam. I'm your eyes. I show you only what I want you to see, remember?

This is how I want you, Sam. Disconnected. Hopeless. Like how you were in hell. When you weren't screaming anyway.

I smirk. I open up my newspaper. Ooh, it's the horoscope section. What's your sign, Sam? Taurus? I do know everything about you after all.

Sorry, Sam. Looks like it's going to be another bad week for you.


End file.
